Double Je
by Drackalys
Summary: Petit OS sur le passé de notre cher elfe étrange, Mani le double.


Double Je

Je les regarde s'endormir, calmement, sans ciller.

Je les examine un à un, en m'attardant sur tous les détails possible, un air curieux se dessinant sur mon visage. Que pensent-ils de moi ?

Un guignol. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un guignol. Je suis celui qui à toujours la mauvaise idée, le boulet du groupe. Ils rient de mes erreurs, de mon attitude enfantine. Ils voient mon sourire sempiternel comme une marque de stupidité, le sourire d'un idiot qui est heureux pour rien.

Je suis celui qui s'attache sans raisons à de vilaines bêtes, et qui vole à tout va, sans autre raison que du pur égoïsme. Je suis le double, le double raté, comme me dit leur regard lorsque je m'attarde dessus.

Le double…

Théo me déteste, et si il ne m'a pas encore tabassé, c'est seulement parce que ses amis sont à ses côtés. Grunlek me voit comme un enfant, tout comme Bob, qui en plus semble me voir comme un petit animal mignon et niais. Et enfin, Shin… Shin est le seul à m'adresser la parole sans vraiment de difficulté. Je ne sais toujours pas si il m'apprécie vraiment, ou si c'est juste de la pitié…

Mais si ils savaient…

Si ils savaient, pourquoi on m'appelle…

* * *

\- Le double.

...

\- Hé?! … Tu m'entends ?!

…

\- Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux, dans le noir le plus total. J'esquissai immédiatement un signe de la main, afin de bien faire comprendre que j'étais réveillé.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude, tout en sortant lentement de ma torpeur.

Juste devant moi se trouvait une ombre familière : celle d'Engrid, l'ombre noire. Engrid, l'un des assassins les plus renommés de la méta-lignée. Mon supérieur.

Je me redressais lentement, afin de mieux lei faire face.

\- J'ai un travail pour toi.

Mal réveillé, je tendis l'oreille, interrogateur.

\- La prêtresse de l'église de la lumière, Ludmila, est en ceinte. L'enfant qu'elle porte, si c'est un garçon, pourrait bien être l'héritier du trône de Kirov… Tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

J'acquiesçai, jouant machinalement avec l'une de mes tresses.

\- Bien, tu seras payé cher pour ça, le double.

Engrid sourit, se demandant probablement si j'avais bien saisi son jeu de mot à double sens. Il se tourna ensuite de moitié, et attrapa un parchemin roulé dans ses affaires, qu'il me tendit.

\- Voilà l'accès souterrain qui mène au manoir de la lumière. Tu vas t'y infiltrer, t'immiscer dans la chambre de la prêtresse, et la poignarder, ainsi que son enfant.

J'acquiesçai encore, sans vraiment prêter attention aux paroles d'Engrid. Encore un assassinat, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

\- Et les deux doivent mourir, compris ?

\- Assurément, répondis-je, avant de me remémorer d'un élément qui me parut étrange.

\- Attendez…

\- Oui, le double ?

\- La poignarder ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt l'empoisonner, afin que l'on puisse faire accuser quelqu'un au hasard ?

Engrid fit un geste de dénégation.

\- L'église de la lumière à ouvertement dévoilé notre organisation. On doit leur faire comprendre que c'est nous qui commandons, ici. Je suis sûr que quelques meurtres bien placés les dissuaderont de trop l'ouvrir sur nous, et celui que je te confie me paraît parfait.

\- Combien de temps ? Demandai-je, curieux de savoir quand allai-je devoir me mettre au travail.

\- Maintenant.

Je relevai instantanément la tête. Mon supérieur lui, soupira.

\- Une source sûre nous à confiés qu'une protection sera mise en place dès demain, juste à temps pour… L'accouchement de la dame, qui devrait survenir dans les prochains jours.

Tout en continuant de me parler, Engrid me tendit mes lames, qu'il avait du prendre soin de partir chercher à l'armurerie, avant de venir me voir.

\- Ne tarde pas, le double, me dit-il avant de se retourner. Si tu reviens victorieux et toujours vivant, j'te filerai une sacré récompense.

Il me fit un clin d'œil que je ne su interpréter, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Je pris l'instant qui suivit pour réfléchir à la tactique dont j'allais faire preuve. Assis sur mon matelas crasseux et empli d'humidité, je me tournais vers la fenêtre de cette ancienne cellule qui me servait de chambre. Chaque assassin confirmé en possédait une, à défaut de dormir dans une pièce commune, avec à peine assez de lits pour chacun.

Dehors, la lune était presque entièrement cachée derrière les nuages, et l'air frais de cette fin d'hiver me fit frissonner. Les pierres de la cellules en étaient aussi froides, et je frémis rien qu'en marchant pieds nus dessus.

Cette mission que l'on venait de me confier mobilisait à présent toute ma curiosité. Habituellement, les quêtes étaient distribuées le matin, lorsque nous déjeunions tous ensembles. De plus, elles étaient rarement données par nos supérieurs en personnes, souvent absents à ce moment là. Seulement, j'avais compris des que j'avais vu l'air sérieux d'Engrid, que ce que je devais faire allait s'avérer d'une importance capitale. Cette pensée me tira un soupir de désespoir, car je savais que je n'avais pas intérêt à rater mon coup. D'une manière générale, je n'aimais pas recevoir de missions trop importante.

Mais ma réflexion s'arrêtait la, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas pu avoir plus d'informations. Et de toute façon, je ferais tout pour ne pas décevoir la méta-lignée. Car cette organisation, bien que criminelle, m'avait arraché des griffes d'un funeste destin. Ils m'avaient recueilli mourant dans une ruelle, dans un temps ou je faisais jongler mes lames par télékinésie pour me faire un peu d'argent. Ils m'avaient emmenés dans leur fort et donné un toit, une chambre, et bien sûr, une éducation. Au fond, je leur devais la vie, et je comptais bien ne pas les décevoir.

Ils m'avaient appris à mieux me servir de mes armes, et surtout, à me défendre. Et je ne demandais que ça. En échange, je devais tuer des personnes précises qu'ils m'indiquaient, avec la méthode qu'ils me demandaient de mettre en œuvre. Au début, j'avais eu du mal à leur faire confiance, mais finalement, je me suis dit avec ce temps que peut-être mon destin était de faire ce qu'ils me disaient.

J'avançais à présent dans les égouts situés sous le fort nous appartenant. Ces souterrains, bien que nombreux et s'entremêlant sans cesse ensembles, ne m'étaient plus inconnus depuis des années. Les lieux n'étaient pas éclairés, mais la lumière de la lune s'infiltrait par les anciennes plaques d'égouts donnant à l'endroit un air étrangement calme. Le lieu ou je me rendais était à l'Est, ou je devais sortir des égouts pour en rejoindre d'autres, le plus discrètement possible. Cela me fut si facile en cette nuit ou personne ne traînait dehors, que je fus à destination en moins d'une heure à peine.

Par chance, la sortie que mon supérieur m'avait indiquée donnait sur le jardin du manoir de la lumière, en plein milieu des broussailles. Le mur du bâtiment se trouvait juste à côté, et les premières fenêtres n'étaient pas très hautes. C'est donc par la que j'entrerais.

De manière rapide et silencieuse, je me hissai sans vraiment d'efforts à l'air libre, puis bondit sur le premier balcon, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver au bon étage. A cette heure, les seuls gardes présents devaient se trouver en bas ou dans les couloirs, car chacune des pièce que j'entrevis était plongée dans le noir. Derrière moi sommeillait la ville, et presque aucun bruit ne me parvenait, hormis celui des arbres bougeant légèrement sous le vent.

La porte fenêtre par laquelle je devais entrer fut assez simple à déverrouiller, et j'entrai dans le bâtiment en quelques minutes à peine.

L'intérieur semblait richement décoré : Un parquet couvert d'une moquette rouge ornaient le sol, alors que les murs étaient d'un blanc pur, couverts de dorure aux symboles de l'église de la lumière. Le salon dans lequel j'arrivai était rempli de fauteuils luxueux et de tables ou trônaient divers jeux de société. Les bougies, éteintes, étaient nombreuses et attachés au mur par des chandeliers en or massif. Du moins, c'est ce dont je me rendit compte en en décrochant un, soudainement tenté de le dérober. Je le reposai finalement, me concentrant sur ma mission.

Je m'approchais ensuite doucement de la porte de sortie, et y tendit l'oreille. Rien. Aucun bruit, et nulle lumière ne passait par en dessous. Après un instant de silence et une rapide réflexion, je tournai la poignée, qui émit un léger grincement. J'entrouvris la porte et jetais un œil dans le couloir : rien.

Personne. Je restai un peu étonné, mais sans plus : peut-être les gardes étaient-ils dans les niveaux inférieurs, plus proches de la porte d'entrée.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me dirigeai à tâtons vers la chambre appartenant à la prêtresse, si l'on se fiait aux indications manuscrites sur le parchemin que je possédais. Arrivé devant la porte, je soulevai deux lames par télékinésie. Je jetai un regard global autour de moi, puis ouvris doucement. La prêtresse m'apparut alors, endormie dans un grand lit, entouré de draps voluptueux : un lit de princesse.

Je m'approchai, pas par pas, alors que mes lames commençaient à se braquer au niveau de mon visage. Une fois près de ma proie, je plaçai un couteau au dessus de sa tête, et un autre au dessus de son ventre. Je levais les mains, me concentrais, et…

 _\- Mani ?_

Le sang me gicla jusque sur le visage, alors que mes deux lames se plantaient avec synchronisation. C'est à ce moment la que je me rendis compte que la prêtresse avait les yeux ouverts, et le regard sans vie tourné dans ma direction. Je restai figé, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain détail me revienne en tête : Mon nom. Cette personne m'avait appelée par mon nom, mon vrai nom.

Figé, je fixais cette étrange prêtresse pendant un instant, mes lames ensanglantées en suspension au dessus de son corps. Je ne tardais pas à remarquer qu'il y avait quelque-chose d'étrange avec cette femme. Quelque-chose, qui m'était commun. C'était une elfe.

Je fis un pas en arrière. Une elfe, dont les yeux étaient noirs comme les miens, et dont les cheveux étaient noirs de geai, comme ceux de sa mère. Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant si, elle était la seule à connaître mon nom. Ma sœur.

\- Non… Murmurai-je dans les ombres.

J'avais forcément tord, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle était… Déjà morte.

Mais ma curiosité l'emporta, et je me mis à fouiller partout dans la chambre. Étant un expert la dedans, cela me prit peu de temps. Mais je ne trouvai pas ce que je cherchais.

C'est pris d'une sensation étrange que je me retournais et quittai la pièce, du moins, que j'entrepris de le faire. En réalité, je m'arrêtais une dernière fois vers le corps de la défunte prêtresse, qui m'intriguait beaucoup, à présent. Comme si elle avait réveillé quelque-chose, en moi.

Je m'approchais d'elle et examinait son corps, plus minutieusement que la fois précédente. Mais à ma grande surprise, ce n'était plus une elfe qui gisait devant moi, mais bien une humaine tout à fait normale, les yeux clos, et d'une pâleur indiquant qu'elle était bien morte.

Quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Je sortis rapidement du lieu, presque sans faire attention à l'éventuelle présence d'un garde. Heureusement pour moi, l'étage était toujours aussi vide.

 _\- Mani…_

Je sursautai, puis me retournai vivement. Rien.

Je grogna, persuadé de m'être fait avoir par un sort de manipulation mentale, et me rua vers la salle par laquelle j'étais arrivé.

 _\- Mani… Tu te souviens de moi ?_

J'entrais dans le salon ou rien n'avait bougé. Rien, excepté la porte fenêtre, à présent fermée. Je m'approchai de cette dernière, entre la sidération et la colère de m'être peut-être fait avoir.

Cependant, il n'y avait la aucune illusion, aucun sort en marche. La porte fenêtre, lorsque je la toucha, était totalement réelle.

 _\- Mani, pourquoi tu ne me parle pas ?_

Énervé, je me retournais… Et restai stupéfait. Devant moi se tenait une jeune elfe, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Je restai immobile quelques secondes, le souffle s'amplifiant, jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation d'étouffement ne me prenne. Devant moi se trouvait ma sœur, les mains couvertes de sang.

Je me noyai presque dedans lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, allongé juste près du lit de la prêtresse de la lumière. Je frissonnai, le sang de cette dernière m'ayant coulé à flot sur la figure, lors de mon malaise.

Tout cela, n'était qu'un rêve.

Je fus rapidement debout, et me dirigea illico vers la sortie.

Aucun problème ne survint cette fois : tout était parfaitement normal, et je me trouvais dans les égouts en quelques minutes à peine. Mission réussie.

Seulement, quelque-chose n'allait plus. Tout ce sang sur mon visage, sur mes mains… M'écœurait au plus haut point. Pourtant, voilà des années que le liquide vital ne me faisait plus rien. Mais quelque-chose n'allait pas.

A mi chemin, alors que je m'approchais de l'entrée du souterrain menant au bâtiment de la méta-lignée, je m'arrêtais, au niveau d'une plaque d'égout par laquelle entrait la lumière de la lune. J'y restai quelques instants, le souffle court, dans le calme le plus total.

Lyria. Quelque-chose dans ce que j'avais fait, m'avait fait me souvenir de Lyria. Elle faisait partie de ces choses dont j'aurai voulu ne plus jamais entendre parler. De ses souvenirs que j'aurais voulu oublier, et ne plus jamais revoir, mais dont je savais qu'ils referaient surface un jour… Et ce jour, c'était aujourd'hui. Je ne pu donc éviter la réapparition en mon esprit, du souvenir le plus noir que j'avais vécu.

Effondré, je m'assis et pris ma tête entre mes mains pour me concentrer. J'essayai de penser à ma mission, à ma place ici, mais rien n'y fit. Le passé revient toujours. Et bien que déroulée il y a des centaines d'années, la scène que je vis me traumatisa comme la première fois que je l'avais vécue.

C'était un jour d'été, en Yrilès, une foret luxuriants appartenant aux elfes, au nord du cratère. Je me revis trottinant dans la foret, les yeux brillants par toute cette nature qui m'entourait. Les oiseaux chantaient, et je croisais autour de moi toute sorte de créatures, que j'adorais câliner pendant de longs moments. A cette époque, mes cheveux noirs étaient complètement lisses, et non tressés. Je gambadais, tranquillement, à la recherche de la rivière qui nous fournissait en eau fraîche. La journée était particulièrement calme, et je fus rapidement à destination.

Je ne repartis qu'après une courte baignade, et le seau que je possédais était à présent rempli.

Cependant, un étrange calme planait lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de la ou j'habitais : un petit village, en plein milieu des bois. Je me rendis compte à ce moment la que j'étais peut-être rentré un peu tard, étant donné que le soleil semblait se coucher. Je m'apprêtais à traverser les dernières broussailles avant notre camps, lorsque je remarquai une étrange odeur. Quelque-chose que je n'avais jamais senti au auparavant, du moins, jamais aussi fort : l'odeur du sang. Intrigué, je passai rapidement les derniers buissons, avant de me stopper net. Je lâcha sans m'en rendre compte, le seau d'eau que je tenais en main. Ce dernier vint s'exploser au sol, alors que je restais sidéré devant ce que je voyais.

La scène qui s'offrit à moi semblait irréelle.

Il y avait du sang partout, et de nombreuses traces de bataille. Je reconnus le corps des miens, au milieu de quelques cadavres d'orcs. Je restai stupéfait de longues minutes, figé, sans même me dire que peut-être que les orcs traînaient encore dans les environs.

Profondément choqué, je m'avança, tremblant, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent spasme me plie en deux, me forçant à poser un genou à terre. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, dans un flot incessant. Je me senti soudainement coupable de tout ça, même si je savais que cette attaque n'était aucunement ma faute.

Ce souvenir refaisant surface, je me remis à trembler, comprenant enfin d'où me venait cet effroi soudain à la vue du sang. J'imaginais alors en cet instant le mari de celle que je venais de poignarder, qui se retrouverait probablement impuissant devant ce qui est arrivé à sa chair et tendre, et à leur enfant. Tout ce que j'avais fait ces dernières années me revint à l'esprit. Ce que j'avais commis, ces choses atroces que j'avais faites. Je commença enfin à voir droit, dans tout ça.

La méta-lignée n'étaient pas des sauveurs. Ils se servaient de moi. Pendant toutes ces années, et je n'avais rien fait. J'avais accepté ce traitement, pensant que de toute façon je n'aurai le droit à rien de mieux dans me vie.

Mais faire subir à de nombreux innocent ce que moi même j'avais subi, n'était pas juste, et je le savais.

Je me releva lentement, tremblant de toute part. La nuit ne tarderait pas à toucher à sa fin.

Je fis demi-tour, et me mis à courir vers le sud, priant pour que personne de la méta-lignée ne me remarque. Je sortis par une plaque proche de la muraille d'enceinte, à moitié couvert de sang froid. Les nuages cachaient la lune au moment ou je bondis à l'air libre, et j'escaladai sans difficulté la maison la plus proche du mur.

Sortir de la ville me fut facile, moi qui avait été élevé pour fuir sans me faire remarquer, après avoir commis un crime. Sans me retourner, je sprintais vers la foret la plus proche, Kirov toujours plongée dans les bras de Morphée.

Je passai les jours restants seul, à tenter de survivre. Mais je n'étais plus aussi proche de la nature qu'auparavant, et je m'empoisonna à plusieurs reprises en mangeant un truc qui de toute évidence n'était pas comestible. Et par dessus tout, je me sentais terriblement seul. Oh bien sur, cela avait toujours plus ou moins été le cas, mais cette fois plus que toute les autres, la solitude me rongeait. Ma famille, ceux que j'avais tant appris à oublier, me manquaient énormément.

Je regrettai mes choix, et la vie menée jusqu'à présent.

Je n'avais jamais traqué leurs meurtriers, ni même fait de recherche à leur sujet. Je n'étais jamais revenu dans cette foret qui fut chez moi. Je ne savais même pas si je me souvenais encore de leurs noms…

Cette simple pensée me donna la nausée, ce qui me fit m'asseoir contre un grand arbre. Je jeta un œil vers le ciel nocturne, l'air pensif, lorsque je sentis quelque-chose d'étrange. Quelque-chose qui me grimpait dessus. Une araignée.

En temps ordinaire, je les haïssais, mais ma tristesse était telle que je fut presque heureux que cette étrange bestiole me monte dessus. Elle était ma seule compagnie…

Rapidement, je remarqua qu'elles étaient trois, et passa un long moment à les regarder m'examiner. Lorsque je repartis, l'une d'entre elle ne voulait plus descendre de mon épaule. Je décidai donc de les prendre toutes les trois sur moi.

* * *

\- Euh… Mani ?

J'ouvris les yeux, voyant en gros plan le visage intrigué de Théo. Le paladin recula légèrement en me voyant, et je compris que non seulement je m'étais endormi durant mon tour de garde, mais que j'avais du longuement larmoyer durant mon sommeil, si je me fiait à la douleur que me procuraient mes yeux.

Je m'attendais à recevoir un énième juron du paladin, suivi d'un air coléreux, mais ce dernier me regardait toujours avec insistance.

\- Ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemars ?

Il sourit, mais mon air dut lui faire comprendre que ce que je ressentais n'avait rien à voir avec mon air enfantin habituel.

\- Théo… Dis-je après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

\- Oui ?

Je me concentrai un maximum, et prit l'air sérieux que j'abhorrais autrefois, avant que tout n'arrive. Autrefois, lorsque ma famille était en vie.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque-chose...

Fin.

* * *

 _Voilà le passé que j'imaginais à notre cher Mani. Je m'excuse pour la grande dose de drama, mais j'aime ça donc je ne me prive pas d'en mettre x)_

 _Ah, par contre je m'excuse sincèrement pour les fautes imparfait/passé simple. J'écris jamais à la première personne, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu un mal fou à tout bien conjuguer. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai réussi, au final ^^_


End file.
